


Medalla de oro

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Un pequeño momento entre Yuzuru y Shoma mientras esperan por su próxima entrevista.Viñeta Yuzoma.





	Medalla de oro

¿Cuántas entrevistas iban ya? No recordaba el número exacto y no era necesario, aún podía seguir sin parar. La sonrisa no se podía borrar de su rostro, a pesar de lo exhausto que se encontraba sentía que aún tenía energía dentro de sí.

 

Campeón olímpico por segunda ocasión, fue un sueño cumplido y que mejor que compartir podio con dos de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo, Shoma y Javier, junto a ellos vivió las horas más emotivas de su vida. Estaba agradecido.

 

Acarició la medalla entre sus manos, con sus dedos delineo el símbolo olímpico, todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio fue recompensado. Unos meses atrás pensó que no podría llegar a esta instancia sin embargo pudo hacerlo, regresó de la mejor manera, con una medalla de oro.

 

Escuchó la puerta del camerino abrirse, no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

 

‒Muero de sueño‒ la voz de Shoma llegó a sus oídos, lo miro parado en la mitad de la habitación luciendo totalmente agotado‒ estoy muy cansado.

‒Este es el trabajo de un campeón olímpico ‒ Yuzuru dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

‒ ¿No debería ser nuestro trabajo descansar al menos 24 horas? ‒ Shoma bostezó, Yuzu sonrió ante la tierna imagen.

‒Ven aquí ‒ palmeo el espacio libre del sillón en el que se encontraba, el menor obedeció sin dudarlo y tomó asiento a su lado.

Shoma vio la medalla dorada en la mano de Yuzuru.

‒Felicidades otra vez, eres quien más merece esa medalla, me hace feliz que tuvieras este tipo de regreso ‒ el mayor asintió, un tanto sorprendido por las palabras del castaño, Shoma no solía ser tan abierto al felicitar a los demás, le alegraba que la confianza que se tenían no hubiera desaparecido con todo el tiempo que no se vieron.

‒Gracias, a mí también me hace feliz haber compartido podio contigo, has crecido tanto y estoy muy orgulloso de ti ‒ Las mejillas del menor adquirieron un leve color rojizo, Yuzuru sonrió y acarició el cabello del menor ‒ Shoma duerme un poco, nuestra siguiente entrevista es en un par de horas así que tienes ese tiempo para descansar.

‒Ah ¿El suelo será cómodo? ‒ El de cabello negro lo miró molesto.

‒No seas tonto, puedes utilizar mi regazo, anda ‒ palmeo su regazo ‒ Yo cuidaré de ti.

‒ ¿Estás seguro?

‒Sí, anda ‒ Yuzuru dejó la medalla en una mesita a su costado, Shoma asintió y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Hanyu.

‒Gracias ‒ el castaño susurró cerrando los ojos en el proceso. No tardó mucho en dormirse, realmente admiraba la capacidad que el chico tenía para dormir tan rápido.

Yuzuru pasó sus dedos por el cabello del menor, podría pasar horas jugando con él, le gustaba mucho.

‒Te extrañé mucho ‒ susurró. Realmente lo hizo, todos esos meses en que no se vieron sólo intercambiaron unos cuantos mensajes pero no era suficiente, no para él.

Cada que se veían no podía evitar querer atraer toda su atención, le gustaba hacerlo reír, jugar con él. A veces no podía controlar sus impulsos y terminaba rozando sus manos sutilmente. Cualquier contacto con él le hacía feliz.

No, no supo cómo ni cuándo terminó enamorándose de Shoma, sólo pasó; y es que Uno tiene un especie de encanto que lo atrae como un imán al metal. Lo único que pedía era estar a su lado para cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz.

‒Tenerte así conmigo, tan sólo un instante, es mejor que una medalla de oro ‒ susurró, dejando un beso sobre su frente.

Quizá él también podría dormir un poco.

 

(…)

 

Shoma abrió los ojos instantes después, su corazón latía con fuerza después de sentir los labios del mayor sobre su frente, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Quizá cuando fuera más valiente podría sentir aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos, sólo esperaba que esa valentía no tardara tanto en llegar.

El volverlo a ver, reír con él, tan sólo contar con su presencia quizá eran sus momentos favoritos de Pyeongchang.

_ ‘También te extrañé mucho, Yuzu-kun’  _ pensó antes de volver a dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~  
> Necesitaba escribir de ellos, tengo otros dos trabajos en borradores que algún día verán la luz. 
> 
> Amor para todos 
> 
> Me encuentran en Twitter como: @StillAlive_lb


End file.
